


A Letter for Warden Alistair

by Svartalfhild



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullavellan Mention, F/M, Romance, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfhild/pseuds/Svartalfhild
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden sent a personal letter to her fellow Warden and husband Alistair along with her response to the Inquisitor's request for aid.  This is that letter.





	A Letter for Warden Alistair

My dearest Alistair,

 

To say that I miss you would be far beyond an understatement. I am thinking of you constantly, driven by the hope that my work here will one day free us both from the shackles of the Calling and let us live out a long and happy life together full of books, cheese, and adventure. I know it's a long shot, but I have to try. No pain, no gain, and all that. I've dreamt of you often as well, of being in your arms beneath the stars, of making love to you beside a hearth at Redcliffe, of sharing bread and jokes with you. I even once dreamt that we'd retired and adopted a young orphan from the Denerim Alienage. If that future is at all possible for us, I want to fight for it with everything I have.

You would not believe the things I've seen here. Everything is so...vivid, and yet I haven't the words to describe the experience in full justice. I've discovered a few promising leads and I've included a copy of all my notes thus far, including a few sketches of what I've seen. Hopefully, I've not gone mad and you see the potential in these findings as surely as I do.

It's odd being in a place where no one recognizes the griffon emblem, but I think that's for the best. The anonymity is refreshing, I have to admit. After the Wardens at Vigil's Keep commissioned that painting of me and insisted on hanging it in the throne room, it seems half of Ferelden recognizes me on sight. As you know, I have never been entirely comfortable with that attention. Wynne was right when she said that you can take a mage out of the Circle, but you can never take the Circle out of a mage. I grew up being taught never to seek attention, “for that way lies the path to blood magic, blah blah blah abominations”, and that has served me well as a Warden, but it seems my actions have ever superseded my intent in catching the eye of others.

I suppose that's even true of my relationship with you. I never actively sought your affections in those early days, at least not at first. I was fresh out of the Circle, where you're not allowed to have those kinds of relationships – a fact of which I was particularly keenly aware at the time, given my feelings for Ser Cullen (you know how that ended) and the fiasco that brought about my recruitment to the Grey Wardens. But then there you were, telling jokes to put me at ease and saying all sorts of lovely things about me. I didn't think I was allowed to be in love with you (or that any man could be allowed to be so charming) and I tried to keep it all locked away, but when you told me how you felt about me, suddenly it was okay and I let myself fall fast and hard. It was one of the most wonderful things I've experienced in my life, second only to the day I married you.

I wish you were here with me, but I know that this Inquisition needs you. The rose you gave me so long ago is here with me, though, _still_ tucked into my breast pocket. It's a bit squished, but otherwise shows no sign of wilting. It's the strangest thing. Perhaps the constant proximity to magic has enchanted it with long life somehow. As you know, however, I'm something of a romantic and I like to think that my love for you is what keeps it as scarlet as the day you picked it.

I'm sorry if this is all sounding like deathbed confessions. I have no intention of dying, I assure you. If I do, you can be certain that I'll be having a very heated argument with the Maker about it.

Please stay safe as well, my love. To have you taken from me just as I grow close to finding our freedom would be a cruelty I could not endure. This news of Corypheus and the Breach terrifies me. Something has clearly gone horribly wrong with our brethren and I fear for you and every other soul at that monster's mercy. I pray that my search will not go on too long and that I will be able to return to you, that I will be able to do my part for peace.

 

All my love,

 

Vallen

 

P.S. - I've heard that Cullen is a changed man and has found a new happiness with Inquisitor Lavellan. If you can, please tell him that I've forgiven him and that I'm quite happy for him.

 

P.P.S. - If you come across Nathaniel and/or Velanna, give them my love. I hope they're alright.

 


End file.
